Last 9 Days
by Moonlite 880
Summary: I never thought I would die this young. My only with is that my story will be told.


**Warning: This is a very graphic depiction of the events leading up until my death. For those of you who have weak stomachs, please do not read, but for those who want to brave the truth, please read about the last 9 days of my life.**

My name is Sakura Haruno. I lived in a small village on the east coast of the fire nation. The last thing I can remember doing was going to a festival that the village was holding. It was supposed to be a fun night full of gouls and other creepy creatures. That night, not only was it full of those, but it also held danger. No one saw it coming until it was too late.

The festival killed me.

My friends Ino and Naruto picked me up from my house. We headed to the center of the village where the biggest part of the celebration was set to take place. People were dancing and having fun under the many different colored lights that were strung up along the roads. We joined in and soon, we were having a really fun time. It wasn't until around eleven at night that problems started to arise.

First, the fire works that were set to go off ended up miss firing and set a house on fire. This caused a large fire to build up and eventually spread to the other houses and businesses in the area. We did not realize that it was going to be the start of a whole lot of other problems. If we had, we probably would have run. When we finally realized the cause of the miss fire, it was to late.

Large monsters shaped like men appeared. The monsters were everywhere. At first, everyone thought this was one of the attractions but when the business owners ran away, we realized that the monsters were not supposed to be there. People started to panic. The monsters grabbed people left and right and bound them with strange contraptions. Naruto started running around the village trying grabbed one of the monsters to see what it was while Ino and I tried to undo the contraptions holding the people with no success for any of us.

I was the first to be taken out. I was trying to unbind one of the villagers and a monster came up behind me. I was focusing so hard on my task that I forgot to keep an eye on my surroundings. I felt an explosion of pain in the back of my skull before everything started to go black. The last thing I saw, was the "face" of the monster staring down at me.

* * *

The heat was unbearable when I woke up. I knew I was sitting against something and that above me was a source of extreme heat. My lower body was still cold but the farther up you went, the more heat I felt. I slowly lifted my head so I could attempt to see what the heat was.

It was a flame.

I put my head back down intent on falling back to sleep to the screams of the people around me calling for help. Then my predicament suddenly became clear to me. I was sitting against a building that was burning down, bound at my wrists, and there were people all around me who needed my help!

I quickly jumped up and turned to run, but stopped. There, sitting right beside where I had been, was Ino. She too was bound at the wrists and was unconscious leaning against the burning building. I called her name and nudged her with my foot trying to wake her up, but no matter what I did, she did not wake up. I had to make a decision, either stay with her and try to wake her up, or leave her to die and try to help myself and anyone else I could.

I said good bye to her, and left.

* * *

I ran. I ran for all I was worth searching for both a way out of the village and something that I could use to unbind my wrists. I was searching so hard in fact that I forgot once again to watch out for the enemy. It came without warning and before I knew it, I was wrapped in the arms of the enemy. Then another one came to help when I started to over power the first, then another, and another until I had close to five wrapped around me holding me in place. They brought me down to the ground kicking and screaming and I was once again forced into blackness.

* * *

I became conscious once again to my surroundings. At first I was confused. Normally when I wake up, I am not in a cold hard place. That was what made me curious enough to look around. My head was heavy but with some effort, I was able to lift it enough that i could see my surrounding and I almost wished I hadn't. Through my slightly blurry vision, I was able to see the inside of a cell.

I was leaning against the back wall of gray cement cell. the floor was all one piece of cement and was covered in stains of different colors. Some looked to be old blood but others were different colors and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what they were. The walls were made of brick. of concrete and were also stained in some places. The bars were made of iron, and though old and covered in rust, looked very sturdy.

Voices were everywhere. Most were screams of pain and anguish but some were the guards yelling at their captured pray to be quiet. I tried to lift my arm so I could try to clean my eyes at least a little since blinking only made my sight worse, but something held my arm down. When I looked down, I saw that both of my arms were chained to the wall low so that I had no way of moving them. I glanced at my ankles which were folded slightly under me and realized that they too were chained and that I would not be able to stretch them out.

* * *

I cried.

Not only was I captured and locked in a small cell with no way of escape, but I was also alone. My friends were no where to be seen. I also failed to help a single person which made me feel as useless as everyone was always telling me I was.

My consciousness came back to me at some point. I knew it was no use trying to escape so I sat there. I wanted to go back to the darkness where I didn't have to listen to the sounds of the people screaming, but I couldn't. I glanced at the cell across from me to see that it was occupied by a form.

The form had long blond hair and seemed extremely pale. I squinted to try to see it better and I finally realized who it was. Ino! Ino was across from me! Yes we were both looked in cells and neither of us could really move much but we could see each other.

"Ino!" I called hoping that my weak voice would some how reach her. She didn't respond so I tried again but louder. Same result. I finally gave up and sat there on the floor of my cell watching her until, hours later, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

There were horrible screams all around me. I opened my eyes to see a tray of some kind of slop splash onto the floor in front of me. I looked to the monster who had thrown it into my cell before looking back at the "food". It was a grayish color liquid with some kind of chunks in it. The slop that had landed on the floor was gathering into a puddle that bubbled and oozed all around.

The monster moved on and I could see across to the cell in front of me. Ino was leaning forward trying to plant her face in the tray. I wanted something to eat but I was not hungry enough to find it appetizing. I turned my head away. I didn't want to see my friend in such a pitiful state as she was acting like an animal.

* * *

I stared blankly at the wall for some time before I heard more commotion. Some one had escaped! They were running through the hallway between the cells and at one point I saw a flash of orange. Naruto! Naruto had escaped!

I was sure he was trying to get us out when he stopped in front of my cell and tried to open the bars. He should have kept running and escaped. Maybe he could have gotten help and saved us in the end but instead, he tried to save me and was captured once again. It wasn't until I was about to die that I really found out what happened to him.

The monsters came up behind him and grabbed him. There were many of them all converging on this one person and pulling him in different ways to try and get him off of the bars. He screamed curses at them and at one time had actually kicked one off. The monsters went flying into Ino's cell.

Eventually, they got him under control and he could no longer move. They carried him away kicking and screaming.

* * *

I had fallen back to sleep at some point after Naruto's screaming had ceased. I don't know how long exactly I had been asleep but when I woke next, all I saw was bodies shuffling slowly through the hall. No one said anything and no one tried to move out of line. It was like they were all dead and the people who were forced to move, didn't know how to move correctly. They jerked back and forth.

I fell back to sleep watching them slowly pass. We had all given up any hope that we would be saved.

* * *

I was ripped from a fitful slumber by two strong hands propelling me up and out of my cell. I hit the bars of Ino's cell and fell back to the ground. I glanced into her cell to find that she no longer inhabited it. The monster who had grabbed me out of my cell now lifted me back to my feet and pushed me in the direction of my new destination.

This was going to be my death march.

I walked behind a group of the villagers. We were not allowed to look anywhere but in front of us and if we fell, we were shot on the spot. Another group came up behind me and slowly our numbers dwindled as we were herded toward our death. Slowly we walked out of the jail we had inhabited for nine days until we reached the end of a large line of people.

We stood there for hours. The sun had just started to rise when we came out, but now, almost to the front of the line where the screams of friends and family members from the village ceased to never be heard again, it was almost dusk. We were put into a line in a field not far from the building. On the left side, there was a wooded area. It extended all the way around in front of the line and then abruptly stopped and lead into the rolling hills to our right. Behind us was the jail.

There was a commotion at the front of the line. Someone was screaming profanities. Suddenly, there was a streak of orange that passed in front of the woods. That when I realized who it was. Naruto had escaped again! This time he didn't try to help us. He just kept running.

He only made it to the tree line before the monsters caught him. They grabbed his ankles and he fell. His fingers left scratched in the soft earth as he was dragged back to the front of the line. I could just make out his struggling form before a shot sounded and his body stopped moving. That was when it finally set in that there was no way that I was going to escape or live to see tomorrow.

* * *

The line move quickly after that. Before I knew what was going on, I was at the front of the line and I was being roughly shoved forward. I was stood before a large wooden pole sticking out of the ground. They did not blind fold me. I turned so I was facing the line.

My death came quick.

They first put a string around my neck. Another monster pointed the barrel of a gun at my chest strait at my heart.

The string was suddenly tightened until something in my neck made an audible crack and pain exploded through it. Not a second later, a shot sounded and I slammed back against the pole before falling forward. I died as they dragged me away from the feild and through me on a pile of already dead bodies.

* * *

Now you know what happened to me. I would like to say that someone had escaped that horrible place by dying but saddly, we all now haunt the feild that we died in. Most don't know that they are dead but I do. I wish I could say the same for myself.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
